


Fight for what you Love

by SkeletonDinosaurHell (LadyPterosaur)



Series: The CherryBerry Saga [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is there to provide axes to the face, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Babybones, Blue can totally be a badass watch him, Cherryberry - Freeform, Childbirth, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Papyrus, Protective Sans, Sanscest - Freeform, Skeleton Pregnancy, implied past child death, implied past forced abortion, m-preg, minor skeleton baby oc, poorly written fight scenes, skelepreg, some fluff and some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/pseuds/SkeletonDinosaurHell
Summary: (title subject to change)Red had never had a good life, constantly mistreated and abused. Until he came to another universe that is, where he found kindness, a home and eventually love.  Things were simple and Red was happy.  But life is rarely that easy and sometimes it will throw a few curveballs and make one work for that happy ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are some heavy things implied in those tags. Though I won't go into any great detail about them, just take note that I do imply/reference a lot of dark shit.
> 
> Also note that Blue is taller then Red and Reds design is inspired by evieebun125 art on tumblr

Today had been a good day. Blue thought absentmindedly as he relaxed back into his living room couch. On the TV was a rerun of one of NTT's concerts, volume low so it was barely audible so as to not wake the sleeping skeleton laying next to him. Red's head was resting on Blue's lap and he found himself idly running a gloved hand over its surface, fingers gently tracing over the myriad of scars that covered the smaller Sans skull.

It had been a few months since Red had come to their universe and even now he was still jumpy and nervous, only looking truly peaceful when he got a good nights sleep. Only when his nights were not plagued by nightmares.

As Blue's fingers grazed over the largest crack in Reds skull (it had left him blind in his right eye), his mind started to wander back to that first day. To when he had been heading to recalibrate his puzzles only to find the badly injured dying monster splayed out in the snow. Red had been so weak, covered in injuries that were oozing marrow, as he begged Sans to end his suffering.

He had begged for death.

But Blue was not one to give up when there was someone in need and he was not about to let this poor monster die without a fight. He had called his brother for help and together they had worked to save the strange skeletons life.

It had been an uphill battle since then, after they realized just how broken Red really was and not just in the physical sense. He had suffered a lot both from the world he came from and at the hands of his own brother. It was painful for Blue to think about, an evil version of his own brother but the evidence was there written all over Reds body. Not to mention all the fear he had of Papy the initial weeks of his stay.

But that was in the past and now Red was so much better then he was before.

Blue gave a bit of a sad smile as he looked down at Red's sleeping form, a slight blue blush covering his cheekbones. Yes, today had indeed been a good day. He and Red had gone on their third date, a nice picnic in waterfall. It had been a surprise that Blue had set up with Alphys and his brothers help, he knew how much Red loved the star like crystals and the quiet murmur of echo flowers. He always looked so peaceful bathed in the waters blue glow.

Oh how he adored Red and just wished he could make him look that happy all the time. It would likely take years but Blue was willing to work for it, to help Red come to terms with himself and his past. He hoped that he could be Reds happiness.

Blue was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the front door opening, turning slightly to see who it was. He was not surprised to see his brother coming home a bit later then usual but then again he had likely wanted to give the two skeletons as much alone time as possible.

"Welcome home Papy." Blue whispered as Papyrus walked over to the side of the couch, giving a lazy wave in greeting.

"Hey bro. Date go well?"

Blue gave a shy nod, cheekbones once again gaining a dusting of cyan. "Yeah we had a lot of fun. Red really enjoyed it."

Papyrus gave a light chuckle, his brother was definitely cute when he was embarrassed. "I'm glad he liked it. Want to get ready for bed?"

"yeah, I have training in the morning." He looked down at Red. "Could you carry him up for me while I get ready? He's so peaceful right now and I'd hate to wake him up."

"Sure bro." Papyrus then bent down and gently scooped up Red from off the couch and his brothers lap. The small skeletons arms subconsciously reaching up to hang loosely around the tallers neck. Papyrus gave a small smile as he carried the other to bed and to await Blue for their nightly routine.

______________________

One Week later Red finds himself sitting on Blueberry's bed, face like a cherry tomato. His hands wringing into the hem of his favorite maroon sweater, an obvious sign of his nervousness about the conversation at hand.

"Red are you sure you are okay with this? I mean we can always try when you're more comfortable about it." Blue gave the monster before him a reassuring smile as he gently pried his hands away from his sweater. Rubbing smooth circles over the bones of his knuckles with his thumbs, trying his best to sooth the nervious skeleton.

"N-no it's o-okay. I wa.. wa-want to try." Reds stutter was particularly bad today. Another nervous tick.

Blue let out a small sigh. He had a feeling Red was just trying to please him by agreeing, the others discomfort was written all over his face. Not that Blue blamed Red after learning the truth of his relationship with his brother, he had no pleasant experiences with this sort of situation.

"Are you really really sure?"

"ye-yeah"

"Okay." Blue decided to concede. Reaching forward with his ungloved hands he began helping Red remove his sweater, fingers ghosting over the others heavily scared ribcage. Not a single bone had been left unmarred and Blue had quickly learned to not react to much towards them, Red had a lot of self hatred towards his body and he'd be damned if he brought out the others self-consciousness now. "We'll take it slow for now." He reassured.

Red gave a shy nod, his face somehow managing to get even redder then before. His arms were crossed in front of him, in a bit of an attempt to hide his body.

"Just let me know if you want to stop okay? I want you to enjoy this as much as me." Blue leaned forward and planted a skeleton kiss to Reds forehead. "All you have to do is say the word Sweetie." Another kiss.

"O-Okay,"

______________________

It was two days later when Red awoke to the feeling of nausea and the pounding of a mild headache in the back of his skull.

Cracking one eye open the skeleton saw that it was still night out, the clock on the dresser brightly displaying that it was currently 4:36 in the morning. Blue was even still asleep next to him, his light snores filling the empty air of the room. Not wanting to wake his lover up Red shimmied out from under the covers and just teleported his way to the bathroom.

This turned out to be a bad idea. As soon as his bare feet hit the tiled floor a wave of dizziness hit the small monster and Red found himself gripping onto the sink for support. He thought he must be getting sick, as he waited for his body to steady itself before bringing his hands up to rub at his face.

Staring into the mirror the skeleton looked awful, he was still tired as shit and the ever present bags under his eyes reinforced that idea. He really just wanted to go back to bed and curl up beside Blue. So carefully leaning forward Red started to reach for the medicine cabinet that was behind the mirror. He could at least try and take care of the headache before going back to bed.

His stomach pressed up against the sink and for a minute Red stopped. That wasn't suppose to happen, his gut should give easily as he wasn't consciously summoning anything. That is.. unless...

Red hesitantly grabbed the hem of his sweater, jaw clenched as sweat started to form on his skull. Forcefully he yanked his sweater up.

A scream tore through the small household and Blue found himself jerking awake in a panic, bright cyan pupils darting around the dark room. Red was not there. There had been a scream and Red was not beside him. Quickly his thoughts turned to Reds panic attacks and nightmares, and blue was out his bedroom door in a minute. Passing Papy's door just in time to hear a loud thunk.

Papyrus opened his door in a daze, clad in nothing but a black tank top and boxers, as he looked around the hallway in earnest. "What happened?" He asked mostly to himself before suddenly noticing Blue was also standing there. "Sans whats going on? I heard a scream... I think?"

"I think something's wrong with Red." He informed his brother, worry in his voice, before dashing off to the bathroom door. Papyrus was quick to follow him, only for them both to discover the door locked. From inside they could hear crying and Reds panicked voice, though it was hard to make out what he was saying.

"Red?" The mumbling stopped. "Red are you okay?" Blue tried the door handle a second time. "Please let me in or let me know you're alright."

There was the sound of shuffling but the door remained untouched. "Go-go a-a-way" Reds voice broke horribly and was punctuated by another soft sob.

"Red Please..."

"I I-I ca-can't c-c-can't-" Reds speech began to break down into incomprehensible mumbling again.

Blue let out a sad sigh and turned to Papyrus who had been waiting and listening patiently behind his brother. The small skeleton shuffled about awkwardly, he hated to do this but he had to make sure Red was okay. "Papy could you...?"

Papyrus gave an understanding nod. His right eye lite up with orange magic and with the flick of his wrist the soft click of the door unlocking could be heard. He then turned to leave, knowing the two would likely want privacy "I'll be in the living room. Yell if you need me."

Blue simply nodded as he opened the bathroom door and stepped inside.

The first thing Blue noticed was that Red wasn't in sight, but the sound of the small skeletons crying was enough evidence that he was still in the room. It was coming from the bathtub, which had the curtains drawn. Carefully Blue pulled them aside, finding his small lover curled up in the fetal position. His bones rattling against the porcelain as he cried.

"Oh Red... Sweetie what's wrong? What happened?" Blue reached out to place a hand on Reds skull but the small monster flinched away from the touch. A look of hurt crossed Blues face but he hastily forced it away. "Red..."

"P-please don't. do-n't tak-ke it away. I'll b-be good. I'll g-go. Ple-ease n-nnn-ot again. I c-can't. Can't d-do do this ag-again. Please. Please. P-please. Don-don't kill them. Can't aga-ain. I-I can go... I c-can..." Red began to rant, barely remembering to breath as he started to hyperventilate.

Blue was barely catching what Red was saying, but even then he was unsure what he meant as he kept repeating the same phrases over and over again. Why did he want to go away? Who did he not want him to kill? What can't he do again? All these questions rattled around in his skull with no clear cut answer in sight.

Pushing that to the back of his mind for now, he focused more on trying to calm Red down. As slowly and purposefully as he could Blue climbed into the bathtub, positioning himself so he could pull Reds head onto his lap. Ever so tenderly he began to run his fingers along the boney ridges and deep scars of his skull, cooing words of love and encouragement. "Shhhhhh Red. It's okay. You're okay. Nobody is going to hurt you. You're safe here with me and Papy. We won't let anything happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you." Blue leaned down and planted a skeleton kiss on Reds skull.

"I love you."

Reds eyesockets seemed to well up with more tears at Blues words. "You. Y-you won't be m-mad?"

"There is nothing you could do that would make me mad Red. Now can you tell me whats got you so upset?" Blue gave Red a reassuring smile, cupping his cheek gently and using his thumb to wipe away the small skeletons tears.

Red took in a shuddering breath before he finally nodded, fingers playing with the hem of his sweater. He screwed his eyes shut, slightly pointed phalanges digging into the soft maroon wool before he finally pulled it up to reveal his midsection.

For a moment everything seemed to stop as a faint red glow filled the tub and Blue stared in stunned awe. Right where there would normally be empty space in Reds middle, his magic had formed a bright red ecto-stomach and right in the middle bobbed a small white soul. A souling. Red was pregnant.

When Red didn't hear a response from the other monster, he cautiously cracked open his good eye. His faint red pupil gazing up at Blue to see his reaction. Red had expected disgust and disappointment, for his lover to be upset at this new burden he carried with him. What he saw instead was Blues eyelights were bright and huge and had formed stars, and his grin was stretched so wide it was threatening to split his face in two.

"oh my stars..." Blue whispered, his eyes were firmly locked on the tiny floating soul. "OH MY STARS! Red this is wonderful!" He was pretty sure he was crying now as he pulled the skeleton on his lap into a full blown hug.

Red let out a yelp of surprise, not really expecting the sudden action. He was stunned by Blues outburst of happiness and as Blue finally pulled away and their eyes fully met all he could see was love. There was no disgust there, only adoration shown in those bright cyan eyes and Red wondered why he ever was worried about this.

"S-so, you're re-really not m-mad? " Red had to be sure. "Y-you're not.. I can-can't lose..."

"Of course not." Blue cupped Reds face, planting a kiss to his forehead. He tried to not think of the implications of what Red was implying. "I'm not gonna send you away Red, this is one of the happiest days of my life. You have made me one of the happiest monsters in the entire underground. I love you Red and don't you ever forget that."

Blue pulled Red in and their teeth met as they shared a deep passionate kiss, both still high off the emotions of the moment. Both radiating in thought of the new life they had created together.

As they untangled themselves from each other, Blues eyes wandered back down to Red's midsection. His cheeks dusted with a light cyan before asking. "Can I... Can I touch it?"

Reds face lite up similarly in turn but he nodded anyway, shyly looking away as he pulled up his sweater once again to reveal the little soul.

Blue reached forward, placing both hands reverently on Reds stomach. Caressing over the small mound as he felt the heat radiating from the little souling, it was pulsing with happiness. It was relishing in the touch of its other parent, moving a bit more then it had before. "It's so beautiful."

"I kn-now" Red placed his hand on top of one of Blues.

"I still can't believe..." Blue trailed off as he seemed to suddenly remember something. "Oh my stars! We have to tell Papy! He's been waiting down in the living room this whole time worried about you." Blues face broke out into a wide grin. "Oh man is he in for a surprise."

Red looked a bit apprehensive. In the heat of the moment he had not thought about Papyrus and how he would react to all this. Luckily Blue noticed the look on his face and cut him off before he could voice his fears. "Don't worry Red. Papy won't do anything and he won't be upset. He will be so happy to be an uncle."

As they finally exited the bathroom, Red could only hope that Blue was right.

At the sight of the two skeletons heading down the stairs, Papyrus stood from the couch. "Red is everything alright? You had me worried."

Red gave a sheepish nod as he looked to Blue to break the news.

"He's better then alright!" Blue chirped happily as he slung one arm around Reds shoulders. "Papy you're gonna be an uncle!"

The taller skeleton was stunned for a moment, eyes going wide as he stared at his brothers. "Wait... what..." he croaked out.

"You're an uncle." Blue repeated and for emphasis managed to get Red to lift up his sweater to show the truth of his words. The souling was clear evidence.

Papyrus was on them in a second, scooping both smaller monsters into a hug. "Oh my angel above. I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE." Tears of happiness started to gather at the corners of his eyesockets as he hugged the two monsters in his arms for all they were worth. Though he remember to be careful with Red. "I can't believe this. An uncle."

And as they all indulged in the warmth of their shared embrace, Red knew in that moment that everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> now this was originally going to be only three chapters long. Chapter one being the discovery of the pregnancy and some background. The second chapter is a secret as I don't want to spoil the fun and the third chapter will be the arrival of the baby.  
> There is a lot of time skipping and there won't be a lot of time for straight up fluff to also happen. So here is the dealio. I will add a bonus fluff chapter between this and the second chapter but you guys have to give me ideas. Give me the fluff based ideas and if I like them enough I will write it. :3
> 
> I also have not decided on a gender for the baby (though I am heavily leaning towards boy) or picked out a name yet so you guys can suggest stuff for that to X3
> 
> (Also I might be writing a prequel one shot to this story about when Blue first found Red)


End file.
